You Manage It Very Troublesome
by Reinata
Summary: Menurut Andy Hinomiya, menjinakkan seorang Hyobu Kyosuke itu bukan lah hal yang mudah. Penasaran? Check here! Rated T semi M. Humor gagal. Mengandung unsur yaoi dan Shonen-ai. Don't like, don't read!


Andy Hinomiya. Mantan Investigator _USEI _Amerika. Bergabung dengan _P.A.N.D.R.A_. untuk menyelidiki organisasi kriminal yang beranggotakan para _Esper_ tingkat tinggi. Malah terjebak kedalam urusan yang sangat rumit, dan hampir saja membuat dirinya kehilangan nyawanya sendiri.

Dalam rentetan peristiwa yang tidak dapat difikirkan oleh nalar manusia biasa. Seluruh hal ini hanya disebabkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut keperakan, pemimpin organisasi _P.A.N.D.R.A._ sendiri—orang yang disebut _mayor_ oleh para pengikutnya, Hyobu Kyosuke—yang mau tidak mau menarik perhatiannya itu. Membuat status mereka berdua lebih dari seorang _teman dekat_.

.

Tapi _menjinakkan_ seorang Hyobu Kyosuke itu,

...

...

...

merupakan hal yang tidak mudah, bagi seorang Andy Hinomiya.

**0000**

' **Zettai Karen Children – The Unlimited: Hyobu Kyosuke Present'**

**YOU MANAGE IT VERY TROUBLESOME**

**Zettai Karen Children © Takashi Shiina**

**The Unlimited: Hyobu Kyosuke © Rokurou Ogaki**

**You Manage It Very Troublesome © Reinata**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Shonen-ai, etc.**

**Rated: T semi M.**

**Pairing: AndyxKyosuke or KyosukexAndy.**

**Warning: Yaoi, mengandung unsur percintaan sesama jenis, alur terlalu cepat, bahasa tidak baku, banyak karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya, etc.**

**0000**

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Andy Hinomiya dipermainkan oleh seorang Hyobu Kyosuke.

Dan itu lah yang terjadi saat ini. Mereka berdua sedang berada dipusat perbelanjaan Prancis. Kota dengan menara _eiffel_ sebagai daya tarik wisatanya.

Saat ini, kedua orang—yang sangat bertolak belakang—itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Paris yang cukup ramai. Melalui berbagai macam bangunan yang menjual produk – produk _fashion _terkenal, yang harganya tidak dapat dikatakan murah.

Sudah hampir 8 jam mereka berkeliling disini, membeli seluruh kebutuhan—dan juga pesanan dari beberapa orang, tak terkecuali pesanan dari Momiji dan Yoh—yang akan mereka gunakan saat melakukan perjalanan di atas _Catastrophe_ nanti.

Terlihat Andy sedang membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan yang cukup banyak, dan sepertinya membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit kewalahan. Sementara Hyobu berjalan didepan, laksana seperti seorang _tuan muda_ dengan langkah angkuhnya.

.

Menghela nafas, Andy menatap jengkel pemuda yang berjalan didepannya itu, " Oii... Kyosuke, tunggu aku "

" Kau lama, Hinomiya. Aku bukan lah tipe orang yang sabar menunggu " Balas Kyosuke, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung baju seragam _gakuen _hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia selalu malas jika menghadapi ocehan pemuda berambut kecokelatan ini.

' Twich '

Siku – siku kekesalan terbentuk di dahi Andy. Cukup sudah ia diperlakukan semena – mena disini, kesabarannya juga mempunyai batas.

Tak memperdulikan banyaknya kantung belanjaan yang ia bawa, atau menjadi pusat perhatian pejalan kaki setelahnya. Andy menunjuk Hyobu dengan telunjuknya, berteriak sekeras mungkin, " SUDAH CUKUP, AKU TIDAK MAU DIPERINTAH KAU LAGI. AKU BERHENTI! "

Membuang kantung belanjaan yang ia bawa, Andy membalikkan badan. Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah berlawanan dari yang ia tuju tadi. Hyobu hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebuah seringai jelas terbentuk disudut bibirnya.

" ...Hinomiya " Panggil Hyobu, berjalan mendekat. Meskipun sosoknya terlihat seperti pemuda belia, namun sebenarnya umur Hyobu sudah lebih dari 80 tahun.

Tanpa disadari Andy, Hyobu sudah berada dibelakangnya—yang pasti dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki—Perlahan, sosok berambut keperakan itu menyentuh pundaknya dengan tangan kanan dan langsung merangkulnya.

" Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu padaku, Hinomiya? " Bisik Hyobu, tepat disebelah telinga Andy.

Dapat ia rasakan deruh nafas hangat milik Hyobu menggelitik kulitnya, yang mau tak mau sukses membuat rona merah terlihat dikedua pipi pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

Tak hanya itu, tangan kiri sang _mayor _perlahan meraba dada bidang sosok yang lebih tiggi darinya itu, " Seorang pria tidak pernah menarik kembali perkataannya, bukan? " Lanjutnya, memberikan gerakan sensual yang mampu membuat tubuh seorang Andy Hinomiya merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

" Kyo-... " Baru saja Andy ingin menyuarakkan suaranya, tiba – tiba saja Hyobu menarikkalung berbandul _Limiter_ yang ia kenakan. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, hingga kedua hidung saling bersentuhan.

...

" Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu, Hinomiya? "

Kedua manik _Heterchromia_ milik Andy terbelalak kaget, tercekat. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan moment paling penting didalam hidupnya itu?

.

Moment saat Ia dan Hyobu meresmikan stasus mereka menjadi _orang yang spesial_.

**0000**

_**Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Ketika Andy dan Kyosuke berada di sebuah bar...**_

Alunan musik disko memecahkan keheningan pada malam itu. Bau minuman keras dan juga asap rokok menyeruak indra penciuman. Serta pencahayaan yang minimum, membuat bar yang berada di sudut kota Paris itu tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung.

Terlihat dua sosok yang usianya tak terpaut jauh itu, sedang duduk disebuah kursi bar panjang berwarna merah maroon. Terdapat dua gelas minuman dihadapan mereka.

Meneguk _vodka_ yang dipesannya tadi, Andy memegang lengan kanannya yang terbalut perban " Aku tidak menyangka mereka cukup merepotkan "

" Yah, berurusan dengan mafia Russia itu memang bukan hal yang mudah " Balas Hyobu tenang sembari meneguk segelas susu putih dihadapannya. Menghindari minuman berakohol adalah salah satu cara untuk tetap membuatnya awet muda.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau mereka memiliki beberapa anggota _Esper _tingkat tinggi sih, Kyosuke? " Ucap Andy kesal, ditatapnya pemuda berambut keperakan itu dengan kedua iris berbeda warna miliknya lekat. Mencari kebenaran yang ada.

Sang _mayor_ hanya tersenyum. Senyum _misterius_ yang selalu ia perlihatkan, " Kau tidak bertanya padaku, Hinomiya. Lagi pula-... " Menghapus jarak yang ada diantara mereka berdua, Hyobu berbisik tepat disebelah telinga Andy, " Aku kira kau _lolicom_ yang hanya menyukai Yugiri saja "

Detik itu juga, bisa dipastikan wajah Andy sukses merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. Mulutnya menganga, tidak dapat berkata apa – apa. Tercengang, karena pernyataan Hyobu barusan—sangat tepat sasaran—bagi dirinya.

" K-kau bicara apa, Kyosuke. Mana mungkin aku suka dengan mu, AKU MASIH NORMAL TAU! " Bantah sang Mantan Investigator _USEI _Amerika itu, berdiri sembari menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Andy tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan, pokoknya ia harus menanpik tuduhan Hyobu barusan.

Sekali lagi, entah karena apa senyuman _aneh_ _misterius_—menurut Andy, karena jika sudah begitu selalu saja membawa hal buruk baginya—itu terkembang. Hyobu menarik kaus hitam ketat yang Andy kenakan, " ...Aku meragukan itu, Hinomiya " Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Tanpa aba – aba, Hyobu langsung mencium bibir pemuda berambut coklat dihadapannya. Andy terkejut, fikirannya masih belum bisa merespon apa yang terjadi. Tangannya refleks mendorong pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk menjauh, tapi Hyobu tidak ingin mengalah.

Kegiatan _dorong menarik_ tersebut berlangsung cukup lama. Hingga sang _mayor_ melepaskan _pangutan_ mereka karena kehendaknya sendiri .

" Kau masih ingin membantahnya? " Tanya sosok berambut keperakan itu pada pemuda dihadapannya—yang tentu saja masih terdiam—hingga beberapa saat. Terlihat sebuah cairan putih mengalir disudut bibir Hyobu, namun ia tidak memperdulikannya.

" ... "

" ... "

" Cukup! Aku yang memegang _kendali_ disini, Kyosuke " Balas Andy akhirnya, menarik Hyobu dan langsung menciumnya dengan brutal. Kedua bibir mereka kembali saling bertautan.

Berbagi hasrat yang mereka pendam selama ini.

Lidah Andy menyapu bibir atas Hyobu, memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi sang _mayor _dari organisasi _P.A.N.D.R.A_. itu_ ._

" Ngg... " Sebuah desahan lolos begitu saja. Entah dari siapa, mereka berdua tidak ingin memusingkan hal tersebut.

Meskipun Andy yang memegang kendali _permainan_, tapi pemuda beriris emerald itu tidak ingin mengalah. Bukan namanya Hyobu Kyosuke kalau ia menyerah semudah ini, ia justru membalas_ serangan_ dari Andy.

Gigitan – gigitan kecil dan juga hisapan panjang mewarnai sesi ciuman _panas _mereka. Hingga, pasokan oksigen memaksa untuk menghentikan _kegiatan_ mereka.

" Ha-hah... hah... S-sial... " Umpat sosok beriris _Heterchromia itu, _berusaha mengatur oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru – parunya.

" Ah... H-hah... Aku.. m-enunggu... pengakuanmu, Hinomiya... " Desak Hyobu, bersandar disofa merah yang ia duduki tadi. Cukup melelahkan juga mereka melakukan _hal_ tersebut, batinnya.

Memalingkan wajahnya, Andy tidak ingin bertemu mata dengan lawan bicaranya. Harus ia akui kalau sekarang ia kalah dari sang _mayor_, " ...Kau menang. Aku kalah "

...

Sebuah senyum kemenangan terlukis dibibir Hyobu. Dirinya memang selalu benar, tak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Tak terkecuali sosok _spesial _dihadapannya ini.

**0000**

" Tsk, sudah puas kau mengerjaiku? " Ucap pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu. Raut wajahnya ia tekuk, tidak senang sama sekali.

Tersenyum, Hyobu melepaskan tarikannya dari kalung yang Andy kenakan. Menjadi pemenang memang lah sangat menyenangkan, " Lain kali, aku yang akan memegang kendali _permainan_. Hinomiya "

...

" ...Terserah "

Ya, seorang Andy Hinomiya tidak suka dipermainkan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang Andy mengakui,

...

Kalau orientasi seksualnya menyimpang, karena seorang Hyobu Kyosuke.

**END.**

**0000**

**Halo, kembali lagi dengan saya *waves***

**.**

**Yah, cerita ini dibuat hanya dalam waktu sehari saja. Jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan seperti **_**typo **_**atau pengejaan *bows***

**.**

**Dan kenapa saya pilih fandom The Unlimited, dengan pairing AndyxKyosuke?**

**Karena menurut saya, di anime mereka memberikan beberapa **_**hint**_** yang membuat para fujoushi/fudanshi gigit jari kerena mereka tidak meresmikan hubungan.**

**.**

**Dan iya, fic ini khusus buat teman saya yang memimpikan mereka berdua untuk melanjutkan ke hubungan yang lebih **_**spesial**_**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini. Jika berkenan, silahkan tinggal kan jejak dengan review kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi *smile***


End file.
